


Number 2 & 11

by jkkitty



Series: Drabble From MFU-100 on Live Journal for 50th Anniversary Week 3 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 3: Life and Death <br/>Prompt #1 Badge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title: Fighting for right

 

As Napoleon turned a corner, Illya was shoved into him.

An angry voice yelled. “How dare you wear his number?  It was your people who killed him, you damn commie”   French yelled.  His partner, Pawny, had worn number 2 before he was murdered.

Illya wasn’t sure what to say. He understood how losing a partner could be.

Napoleon stepped in front of Illya, “Pawny wouldn’t appreciate your behavior. He believed in fighting for right.  So instead of your anger, why don’t you think of it as a way for his belief to continue?”

French took a breath, head down. “Sorry.”


	2. Brooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3: Life and death (part 2)
> 
> Prompt # 26. Partners

Napoleon sat next to his brooding partner. “It’s not your fault.”

“But French….”

“Look French and Pawny were working a case in the Eastern bloc. One of our Eastern agents had turned and Pawny was taken and tortured.   French found him, managed to get him to medical where he died.  At first Waverly was going to take French out of the field, but he proved he could handle the job.  Waverly decided to allow him to remain.  Maybe it wasn’t the right decision.”

“Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin report to Mr. Waverly office right away.” An overhead announcement called to them.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3: Life and death (part 3)
> 
> Prompt # 7. Eruption

Napoleon, Illya and French sat in Waverly office.

“The three of you will leave for Spain where you’ll meet with a contact who has information about a new Thrush lab. Gentlemen, you’ll destroy it.”

French glared at Illya, “You expect me to work with him,” his eruption coming as a surprise to all.

The silence that followed was finally interrupted by Waverly. “Mr. French you’ll either take assignments as ordered or be taken out of the field.”

French looked at the Russian. The word revenge erupted in his mind.

“Sorry sir, I have no objections to working with Mr. Kuryakin.”


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3: Life and death (part 4)
> 
> Prompt # 31. Interrogation

Napoleon was angry. He held his serious injured partner as he waited for help to arrive.

The assignment had gone wrong from the first step and because of this Illya had been captured, tortured and now there was a good chance he wouldn’t make it.

“Napoleon,” French said softly, a hand on his shoulder.

“DO NOT TOUCH ME!. You wanted this.  Isn’t it enough they interrogated him until he was almost dead.  Does this make you feel any better about Pawley’s death?”

“I admit I blamed him, but Pawley wouldn’t have wanted Illya to be interrogated like this. I’m sorry.”


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3: Life and death (part 5)
> 
> Prompt # 23. caring

Napoleon hadn’t left Illya’s room since they had entered headquarters.   French looked though the door at the two men.  He remembered the pain he had felt when he had sat with Pawley had been in that position. 

Pushing the door open, he approached the bed. “I brought you some clean clothes and items to clean up.”  He offered the items to the CEA.

It seemed Napoleon hadn’t heard him, but then he turned his head to look at the items.

“I can’t leave him alone to wake up.”

“I’ll stay with him while you clean up.”

Looking over French, “Thanks.”


	6. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3: Life and death (part 6)
> 
> Prompt # 47. Forgiveness

French watched the man in the bed who had worn his partner’s badge sighing. It wasn’t Kuryakin’s fault that French had died or that he wore Number 2.  He was a brave man.  When they were surrounded, it was Illya who gave them time to get away with the information.  He might live the doctor had said.  What would Napoleon do if he died?

Looking up, he saw blue eyes watching him. A scratchy voice said “It is okay.”

Pawley felt a weight lift and Pawley forgiveness for not saving him. “I’ll get Napoleon.”

“Please,” A forgiving smile on his face.


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3: Life and death (part 7)
> 
> Prompt # 3. Three-ring binder

 Napoleon popped into medical to see French sitting by his partner a three-ring-binder on the bed between him.

“And this is when we visited Paris,” he was telling Illya.

“What are you two up to?” Napoleon asked.  He had been told French was visiting everyday since Illya had regained consciousness.

“I was sharing pictures of Pawny and myself from difference places we saw. It helps me recall happy times from our partnership.”

“Thanks you for sharing your memories of Pawley. Napoleon we should make a book like this.”  Illya waved his hand over the photo album.

“I have, partner. I have.”

 


End file.
